Les fruits de la passion
by Kk-chan and Krapettte
Summary: Two girls, two fellows, four pirates, deaths, bananas and love ! Fanfiction française
1. Rencontre entre Umi et Luffy

Il était une fois une petite fille vivant avec son vieux père sur une toute petite île à côté de l'île de Dawn. Elle adorait se rendre sur celle-ci et allait voir sa « grand-mère » Curly Dadan, la patronne de son papa Otosan No Takara. Elle fut élevée par son père et un peu par Curly au côté d'un autre bébé confié à cette même femme peu après sa naissance. Un jour, alors qu'elle fouillait dans les tiroirs de sa « grand-mère », un vieil homme habillé comme un vice amiral de la marine fit son entrée. Elle le connaissait bien, s'était un ami de Curly. Un certain : Monkey D. Garp. Elle lui sourit et hurla :

« MAMIIIIIIIE !

- JE T'AI DEJA DIS DE NE PAS M'APPELER COMME CA ! »

La vieille femme rousse apparut une cigarette à la bouche. Elle considéra dans son ensemble le vieil homme et lui demanda :

« Tu viens récupérer Ace ?

- En vérité… Hum… C'est délicat… »

Un petit garçon coiffé d'un chapeau de paille sortit de derrière le dos de Garp.

« Pas encore un… »

Le petit garçon avait les cheveux noirs, des pansements partout, habillé d'un tee-shirt bleu numéroté 56 écrit en blanc, un pantalon court jusqu'à ses genoux bleu clair, une petite cicatrice se trouvait sous son œil gauche et il portait un chapeau de paille jaune à bande rouge. Elle le reconnaissait –parce que discrètement elle volait les journaux de Curly et regardait les photos de pirates-, c'était celui de Shanks le roux, son pirate préféré. Le petit garçon leva sa main gauche et fourra son petit doigt dans son nez. D'abord la petite fille le trouvait moche et dégoûtant, elle ne savait pas qu'elle changerait vite fait d'avis. L'autre garçon nommé Portgas D. Ace avait lui aussi des cheveux noirs, des taches de rousseurs sur les pommettes, il avait des pansements partout et portait des protections aux coudes. Il était vêtu d'un tee-shirt jaune avec des signes japonais écrient dessus et un pantalon court noir jusqu'à ses genoux. Souvent elle se moquait de lui car il portait des espèces de ballerines. Soudain, un autre garçon entra dans la pièce. Dans son fort intérieur, elle se disait que plus on est plus c'est drôle. Elle rigola toute seule dans son coin. Le dernier jeune garçon s'appelait Sabo, il était blond, il lui manqué une dent en haut à gauche et portait aussi fréquemment des pansements partout. Il était habillé tout en bleu : un bermuda en jean cintré d'une ceinture bleu foncé avec un anneau doré au milieu, un tee-shirt bleu foncé, une veste bleue-violette où les manches étaient retroussées jusqu'à ses coudes, des bottes violettes avec des petits talons, un chapeau haut de forme violet et des lunettes d'aviateur bleues foncés sur son couvre-chef. Elle adorait jouer à la bagarre avec eux deux. Sabo et Ace étaient âgés de 10 ans alors que Luffy avait l'air d'avoir le même âge qu'elle entre 6 et 7 ans. Habituellement, ses deux meilleurs amis disparaissaient et revenaient souvent avec un air satisfait. Elle savait ce qu'ils faisaient mais elle ne disait rien à Curly de peur qu'ils se fassent engueuler. C'est à ce moment là qu'Ace apparut dans la maison. Garp prit la vieille femme dans un coin et ils partirent discuter. La petite fille de 7 ans s'approcha du petit nouveau.

« Salut ! » fit-elle avec un large sourire

« Moi c'est Umi No Takara, lui avec son chapeau c'est Sabo et l'autre à côté, c'est Ace. »

Elle lui sourit encore plus, pour qu'il se sente à l'aise ici.

« J'ai préparé des gâteaux tout à l'heure, tu en veux une part ?

- OUI ! »

Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena dans la cuisine. Les deux autres petits garçons de 10 ans les suivaient. Elle donna un gâteau entier à Ace, un entier à Sabo et le dernier à Luffy. Tous les trois les gobèrent sans demander leur reste. Umi rigola et dit :

« On dirait trois frères ! C'est tordant !

- Ce ne sera jamais mon frère ! »

Ace cracha sur le petit dernier qui se mit à pleurer. Umi essaya de le retenir au moment où il tomba mais il ne fit que l'écraser. Elle le poussa ce qui le fit tomber par terre et se jeta sur Ace. Sabo entra dans la bagarre. Ils firent un boucan terrible, Curly entra dans la pièce.

« Encore en train de vous battre tous les trois !

- C'est pour jouer mamie…

- NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA ! »

Ils arrêtèrent enfin de se frapper dessus et se mirent en ligne. Elle les frappa un par un et les deux garçons sortirent en courant, deux bosses sur la tête. Umi regarda Luffy d'un air désolé et lui fit un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir. Le repas du soir chez Curly annonçait une ambiance tendue. Le jeune garçon à la cicatrice s'assit à table à côté d'Ace, il le haïssait déjà. Sabo, lui, avait l'air gentil et Umi était la seule à lui avoir parlée. La vieille femme parla un peu au petit garçon, alors que lui se demandait pourquoi son grand-père l'avait laissé ici ? Il tira la langue à Curly et sortit prendre l'air. Il marcha un peu et vit une silhouette au bord de la falaise. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Je savais que tu aurais du mal à t'intégrer mais à ce point là ! »

Umi rigola, Luffy la regardait mais elle fixait l'horizon. Il regarda dans cette direction puis un frisson parcourut la petite fille. Elle avait froid, le jeune garçon enleva son tee-shirt et le posa sur ses épaules. Elle l'appréciait déjà alors qu'il n'était là que depuis quelques heures. Elle se retourna vers lui mais il était déjà endormit. Umi se dirigea vers la maison de la vieille femme et entra par une fenêtre ouverte. Elle en ressortie quelques secondes plus tard et s'allongea à côté de Luffy puis déposa une couverture sur eux. Elle s'endormie à son tour. Dans la nuit, on entendait seulement les ronflements des deux enfants de 7 ans.

Le lendemain matin, Umi se réveilla très tôt, se leva laissant la couverture sur son nouvel ami et dévala la montagne jusqu'au centre de la ville. Quelques heures plus tard, Luffy ouvrit les yeux. Il venait de faire un rêve et se décida à pardonner Ace de lui avoir craché dessus. Il se rendit compte qu'un drap lui recouvrait le bas du corps et se rappela de la nuit d'avant. Il était torse nu, la petite fille du même âge que lui était partit avec son tee-shirt. Il frappa à la porte de la petite maison et c'est Sabo qui vint lui ouvrir.

« Où tu étais ? Et pourquoi tu es torse nu ? »

Luffy ne répondit pas, son ventre criait famine. Il entra dans la cuisine et surprit Umi en train de faire à manger. Une odeur alléchante sortit du four lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte. Puis elle hurla à travers la maison.

« A TAAAAAABLE ! »

Tout le monde se jeta sur le meuble en bois. Ils s'assirent et la petite fille servit à chacun une énorme part de poisson géant. Ace prit une bouchée de ce délicieux plat et tomba de sommeil dans son assiette. Tout le monde continuait de manger sauf Luffy qui était sidéré de ce qu'Ace faisait. Celui-ci se réveilla et continua à manger comme si de rien n'était. Le petit garçon de 7 ans ouvrit la bouche en grand tout en regardant l'autre garçon. Umi regarda le jeune Monkey et rigola. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir cela. Depuis ce jour là, Umi passerai ses journées avec les trois garçons et Luffy essayerai de faire de Ace son meilleur ami.

1 mois plus tard, Luffy surprenait encore Ace et Sabo s'enfuir discrètement pour aller se cacher plus haut dans les montagnes. Mais ce jour là, lui et Umi les suivirent. Ils marchèrent pendant 1 heure jusqu'à l'espèce de décharge qui est aussi une zone de non-droit : Grey Terminal. Le garçon à la cicatrice se retourna et sourit à la petite blonde, elle se mit à rougir.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ! Pourquoi j'ai les joues rouges ? »_

Umi baissa les yeux et croisa ses bras dans son dos.

« Tu sais ce qu'il font ici pas vrai ?

- Bah… Ouais…

- Et ?

- Ils volent les gens et cachent l'argent ici… Ils veulent s'acheter un bateau pour devenir des… des pirates… »

Luffy et Umi marchèrent encore un peu vers la forêt Médiane juste à côté du Grey Terminal. Le jeune garçon de 7 ans entra dans l'arbre creux et regarda Sabo puis Ace. Ils pensaient qu'il irait les dénoncer à Curly mais au lieu de ça, il s'avança plus près.

« Des… des pirates ?! »

Il leur sourit de toutes ses dents et leur dit :

« C'est trop cool ! Moi aussi je veux devenir un pirate ! »

Les deux petits garçons de 10 ans furent surprit de sa réaction malgré tout ils rigolèrent. Les quatre enfants sortirent à l'air libre pour retourner chez Dadan. Des hommes entrèrent dans Grey Terminal et attaquèrent les enfants. Lorsque les soldats du roi entrèrent dans l'arbre, Umi se jeta sur eux et les mordit sur les bras et sur les têtes mais ils la frappèrent très fort. Bluejam attrapa Ace et Luffy puis ils les attachèrent ensemble sur un poteau de bois. Tous ses hommes redescendirent dans la vallée. Le capitaine de l'équipage alluma un feu juste à côté des garçons. Umi se releva tant bien que mal et essaya d'éteindre le brasier qui ne faisait qu'augmenter. Un pied vint l'assommer et continuait de la frapper au sol. Elle se mit à saigner.

« ARRETEZ ! » hurla Luffy, il pleura.

Curly s'inquiétait de ne pas voir les enfants revenir. Elle savait ce qu'ils faisaient et où ils étaient. Au bout d'un instant de réflexion, elle attrapa sa veste et monta vers Grey Terminal. Bluejam partit en courant laissant deux enfants au milieu d'un feu, une petite fille perdant son sang et un garçon d'une dizaine d'années hurlant au désespoir. Un autre hurlement beaucoup plus fort suivit d'autres déchirèrent les cris de Sabo. Lorsque la vieille femme vit Ace et Luffy au centre des flammes, elle courut vers eux et se rendit compte que Sabo pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et que Umi perdait son sang. Elle sauva in extremis les deux garçons puis les déposa sur ses épaules avec Umi et attrapa le dernier petit garçon par la main. Tous partirent vers leur maison. A peine furent-ils éloignés, que Grey Terminal explosa. Arrivés dans la maison de Curly Dadan, elle posa Ace et Luffy par terre puis allongea la petite fille sur son lit. Elle attrapa son escargot phone et appela le père de la blonde. Les trois garçons s'approchèrent d'elle.

« Ace, Sabo ! Allez me chercher des serviettes éponge, du désinfectant, mon kit de suture et des bandages !

- Oui !

- Tout de suite ! »

Le matériel dans les mains, elle posa des serviettes sur ses plaies et appuya fort dessus. Les saignements s'arrêtèrent et la vieille femme vida entièrement sa bouteille de désinfectant dessus. La petite fille gémit et attrapa la main gauche de Luffy puis la serra aussi fort qu'elle pu. Recoudre quelqu'un, Curly s'avait le faire mais seulement des petites blessures. Elle referma enfin les plaies sans anesthésiant faisant hurler Umi. A cause de la douleur, elle tomba dans les pommes desserrant son emprise sur la main de son nouvel ami.

« J'ai besoin de sang… »

Le père de la fillette arriva enfin.

« Eh ben ! J'ai besoin de sang pour elle !

- Je… je ne suis pas compatible avec elle… Elle a le groupe sanguin de sa mère.

- Fais chier ! C'est quoi son groupe sanguin ?

- O

- C'est vrai ?! »

Elle se retourna vers Luffy et sans lui demander le poussa sur la chaise à côté du lit.

« Tiens-le ! »

Le cinquantenaire s'exécuta. Curly détacha sa ceinture et l'accrocha autour du bras du petit à la cicatrice. Elle planta ensuite une aiguille dans le creux de son coude et récupéra un litre de sang. Elle piqua Umi et lui donna le sang qu'elle venait de prendre dans le bras du jeune garçon de 7 ans. Luffy se mit à pleurnicher et sortit marcher. Il s'assit aux bords de la falaise où il avait dormi avec elle la nuit de sa venue. Curly enroula Umi dans les bandages, on aurait dit une momie.

Quelques jours plus tard, la petite fille ouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda à sa droite où se trouvaient une poche de sang et une poche d'aliments liquides qui étaient reliées directement dans son poignet droit. Puis elle se retourna vers la gauche, le garçon à la cicatrice était allongé à côté d'elle. Il dormait à point fermé et ronflait tellement que le lit tremblait sous ses bourdonnements. La vieille femme entra à ce moment là dans la pièce ce qui réveilla Luffy.

« Mamie… Je veux aller dehors…

- NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA ! Au bout de 3 jours dans le coma, je comprends que tu veuilles sortir mais tu dois emmener ces trucs avec toi dehors !

- Oui mamie…

- ARRETE DE M'APPELER COMME CA ! »

Elle se leva et attrapa l'espèce de porte-manteau qui portait ses perfusions. Elle ouvra la porte suivit du petit garçon au chapeau de paille. Dès que le soleil toucha ses yeux, elle les referma. Elle entendait le bruit du vent dans ses oreilles. Ace et Sabo se battait encore mais Luffy s'était ajouté au jeu. Umi adorait les regarder se battre tous ensemble. Ils étaient tous amis, ils étaient tous des frères maintenant. Elle s'assit au bord de la falaise et les trois autres garçons vinrent avec elle. Elle était heureuse !


	2. Cinq enfants pour Curly

« Krapette… »

C'était le nom qu'on lui avait donné en tant que souffre douleur. Elle se sentait inutile. Un jour, elle fut invitée au repas de ses propriétaires pour faire bonne impression devant leurs amis pirates. Non habituée à des repas luxueux, elle entra dans la cuisine et prit un fruit qui lui semblait être une banane. Elle avait tellement faim qu'elle le mit entier dans sa bouche. Elle s'étouffa et voulu attraper la carafe d'eau mais attrapa encore un autre fruit bizarre. Elle l'avala lui aussi d'une traite. Elle tomba par terre.

« Krapette, emmène les plats tout de suite ! »

Elle se leva, et titubant, retourna dans la salle à manger. Elle s'assit à la place qui lui avait été donné. Elle se tenait penché au-dessus de son assiette vide et tomba dedans.

« Jean-Charles, allonge-la sur un fauteuil ! »

Le mari soumis s'exécuta, la petite fille avait mal au ventre et vomit le peu qu'elle avait dans son ventre maigre sur la femme. Les pirates savaient ce qu'elle avait, son comportement était anormal. Tout à coup, un des pirates s'écria :

« Elle a mangée nos fruits du démon ! Vincent, apporte les menottes de granit marin ! »

Le dénommé Vincent se jeta vers sa besace et en sortit de grosses menottes qu'il attacha autour de ses poignets. Il lui mit ensuite une gifle. Les pirates partirent furieux récupérant leurs menottes. Tout en lui parlant, la femme qui habitait dans cette maison, elle lui mettait des coups de pieds dans le ventre à chaque phrase qu'elle prononçait.

« D'une, tu gâches mon dîner ! De deux, tu me vomis dessus ! De trois, mes amis ne veulent plus nous revoir ! Et de quatre, tu manges des fruits qui ne t'appartiennent pas ! J'ai voulu être gentille avec toi et voilà comment tu me le rends ?! »

Elle continua à la frapper malgré que la petite fille crachait déjà son sang. Sans aucune pitié, elle continuait à lui faire mal.

« Enferme là dans la cave ! »

L'homme l'attrapa par les poignets et l'emmena de force vers l'arrière de l'immense maison. Dans une pièce fermée à clé, se trouvait sa chambre avec une petite fenêtre et des barreaux qui lui interdisaient l'accès à l'extérieur. Elle avait déjà vu le soleil mais seulement à travers ces barreaux. Le riche homme poussa un meuble et ouvrit une porte cachée. Il poussa la petite fille dans les escaliers qui menaient à une pièce encore plus petite, très sombre et avec une odeur de champignons insupportable. Puis il referma la porte laissant Krapette saignait, dans le noir, sans nourriture ni eau. Les semaines passaient et se ressemblaient dans cette cave. Elle ne voulait plus vivre. Jusqu'au jour où elle entendit un bruit venant de sa chambre. Elle pensait que s'était le vieil homme qui venait lui apportait à boire. Mais c'était un garçon de quelques années de plus qu'elle. Elle était enfermée là depuis longtemps mais cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle n'avait pas mangé ni bu. Tout ce qu'elle pu voir de lui à la lumière de la lune était ses tâches de rousseur sur ses joues et ses cheveux en bataille. Sa main s'enflamma et ses liens en acier fondirent aussitôt.

« Tu es blessée ? »

Elle fit « non » de la tête. Il passa son bras gauche sur les épaules de la petite fille. Ils remontèrent l'escalier tant bien que mal. Elle vit par où il était passé. La fenêtre était ouverte et les barreaux étaient fondus. Ils sortirent discrètement de la maison.

« Où… va… t'on ?

- Dans un endroit chaud et douillet ! »

A ces mots, la dénommée Krapette perdit connaissance.

« Pourquoi tu as ramené cette fille ici ?!

- Je l'avais déjà vu avant mais quand je l'ai entendu hurler. Ils l'ont marqué au fer rouge. Je devais faire quoi ?

- On va avoir des problèmes… »

Umi regarda avec tristesse la petite fille allongée par terre. Ca sentait très mauvais pour elle.

« Ace porte là à l'intérieur et cache là quelque part… »

Les propriétaires de Krapette avait été assez « indulgent » pour ne pas lui mettre de collier d'esclave, ces colliers qui explosent dès qu'un esclave s'échappe, le collier explose et l'esclave meurt. Tôt ou tard, ils se rendraient compte qu'elle avait disparu. Pour son âge Umi se sentait mature, en tout cas assez pour diriger les opérations. Elle guetta l'horizon dans l'obscurité, personne. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs et la petite fille évanouie avaient eu de la chance que personne ne les suivent. La fillette blonde soupira, pourquoi avait-il voulu ramener cette fille ici ? Elle n'avait qu'à se débrouiller toute seule ! Elle retourna à l'intérieur de la maison. Curly dormait dans la pièce d'à-côté. Umi s'improvisa médecin et écouta le cœur de la fille qu'Ace avait ramené. Il battait encore, c'était une chance.

« On l'emmène chez Makino ! »

Les trois garçons firent ce que disait leur amie. Ils descendirent la vallée en courant. Ils marchèrent jusque devant un grand bâtiment où un panneau leur indiquait que cet endroit s'appelait : le Party's Bar. Ils entrèrent sans taper.

« Makino, Makino ! Vient nous aider ! Viiite ! »

La dénommée Makino arriva en courant.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi vous êtes là tout les quatre ?

- Ace à ramener… une fille…

- A ton âge !

- Je crois qu'elle est malade… »

La jeune femme aux cheveux verts foncés s'approcha de la petite fille chétive. Celle-ci gémit et ouvrit les yeux.

« Qui… qui êtes-vous ?

- On est gentils ne t'inquiète pas. »

Tous étaient absorbés par la pauvre petite fille.

« Laissez la respirer ! »

Umi semblait triste pour elle mais en même temps jalouse de l'attention qu'on lui portait.

« J'ai… j'ai soif… »

Makino se précipita vers la cuisine et ramena une bouteille d'eau pour la petite fille.

« Est-ce que je peux faire à manger ? » demanda la petite blonde.

Elle voulait aider mais en vérité elle avait faim elle-même. La jeune femme lui fit « oui » de la tête.

« Luffy, tu peux venir m'aider ?

- Non… »

Même lui, ne faisait pas attention à elle. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et fit à manger pour tout le monde : 25 kilos de viande chacun.

« Makino, c'est pas grave si j'ai pris toute la nourriture de ton frigo ?

- Non… »

Ils firent boire et manger la jeune fille récupérée par Ace. Elle avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux.

« Tu as besoin de repos, tu peux t'endormir… Je veille sur toi ! »

Krapette sentait ses paupières s'alourdirent, s'était la première fois qu'elle réussissait à s'endormir avec le ventre plein et sans avoir peur. Bizarrement, elle faisait confiance à ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures.

Après 3 heures de sommeil tranquilles, elle rouvrit les yeux et découvrit que son corps était couvert de pansements. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé, pourquoi était-elle là ? Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle était allongée dans un lit, confortable qui plus est. Elle se souvint enfin de son périple : elle avait eu le droit de manger avec ses propriétaires et leurs invités mais avaient mangés les fruits qui leurs appartenaient. Elle s'est fait battre et enfermée dans la cave pendant environ 2 semaines. Elle se rappelait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis 2 ou 3 jours et qu'elle avait très soif. Puis une nuit, un garçon, apparemment appelé Ace, était rentré par effraction. Il avait fait fondre les barreaux en acier de sa fenêtre et avait réussi à ouvrir, par elle ne savait quel miracle, la porte fermée à clé qui l'enfermait. Quant il était descendu dans la cave, ses liens étaient eux aussi fondus. Elle avait été portée jusqu'ici et soigné. Elle s'était endormit puis avait ouvert les yeux dans ce lit. Elle essaya de se redresser.

« Ne te lève pas, il te faut du repos. »

La voix d'une petite fille sortait de l'ombre. Krapette l'avait déjà entendu et regarda dans cette direction.

« S'il te plaît, reste allongée ! »

S'était Umi qui venait de sortir de l'ombre.

« Je m'appelle Umi, le garçon qui t'a sauvé c'est Ace. Celle qui t'a aidée c'est Makino. Sabo porte un chapeau et le petit dernier c'est Luffy. Et toi, t'es qui ?

- Je… je crois que l'on m'appelle Krapette Karagusaka …

- J'aime bien ton prénom.

- Le tien aussi est joli. »

Elles rigolèrent ensemble. Makino entra dans la pièce.

« Salut les filles ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui Krapette ?

- Ca va…

- Je viens te faire une piqûre antidouleur. Par contre, je ne peux pas te garder ici… Je suis désolée…

- Je vais l'emmener chez grand-mère, un enfant de plus ça ne fait rien. »

Umi emmena son amie chez Curly Dadan dans un fauteuil roulant.

« Mamie, j'ai besoin de toi !

- NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA ! »

La vieille femme s'approcha d'elles et regarda attentivement Krapette.

« C'est qui elle ?

- Elle, mamie, c'est ma nouvelle amie.

- JE T'AI DEJA DIT DE NE PAS M'APPELER COMME CA !

- Elle a pas d'endroit où dormir ce soir et je me disais que…

- Quatre ça suffit ! Je n'en veux pas un de plus ! »

Trois semaines plus tard, la petite fille qui était blessée s'était installée chez Curly : Ace dormait dans la chambre avec Sabo alors que Umi dormait au milieu du lit deux places qui lui avait été donné, Krapette était à sa gauche et Luffy à sa droite. Souvent, les trois enfants de 7 ans allaient dormir avec leurs « grands-frères ». Et oui, tous se considéraient comme des frères et sœurs.

La jeune fille recueillie il y a peu pouvait enfin sortir après trois semaines de repos. En regardant sur la falaise, elle vit Umi assise. Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

« C'est beau ici ! »

Sabo, Ace et Luffy vinrent se joindre à elles. Puis la petite fille blonde proposa à voix haute une idée qui plu à tout le monde.

« Si on se battait ?

- OUI ! »

Tous se jetèrent, les uns sur les autres. Umi attrapa Krapette par le bras et la fit entrait dans la bagarre. Ils s'amusèrent comme des fous. Ils s'étaient tous blessaient mais Ace avait gagné la compétition de lutte.

« J'ai faim ! » cria le petit garçon à la cicatrice.

« Moi aussi » ajouta la première petite fille

« Et moi je pourrais manger un bœuf ! » dirent en chœur Ace et Sabo

« On va faire à manger Umi ? »

Elle acquiesça. Elles allèrent préparer de la nourriture pour la toute nouvelle famille de 6 personnes. Ils invitèrent Makino à venir manger chez elles. La soirée s'est bien passée. Les 5 enfants se retrouvèrent dans la chambre des « grands » et s'endormirent tous ensemble.

Le lendemain matin, les deux filles étaient déjà levées. Elles jouaient dehors pour essayer de battre les garçons quand ils se frappaient dessus. Elles se regardaient, telles des fauves qui allaient s'attaquer. Krapette était blonde aux cheveux courts, une couette sur le côté droit accrochée par un chouchou jaune, elle portait un tee-shirt rouge, d'une jupette assortie et de ballerines noires. Avant qu'elle n'arrive chez Curly, elle était habillée seulement d'une brassière et d'une culotte salies par la terre. Umi était, quant à elle, blonde aux cheveux très courts. Un bermuda jaune, un tee-shirt orange et une écharpe blanche utilisée comme ceinture constituaient ses vêtements. Elles se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre et se crêpèrent le chignon pendant près de… 2 minutes. Elles saignaient déjà.


	3. A la découverte des fruits du démon

Il était une fois une petite fille vivant avec son vieux père sur une toute petite île à côté de l'île de Dawn. Elle adorait se rendre sur celle-ci et allait voir sa « grand-mère » Curly Dadan, la patronne de son papa Otosan No Takara. Elle fut élevée par son père et un peu par Curly au côté d'un autre bébé confié à cette même femme peu après sa naissance. Un jour, alors qu'elle fouillait dans les tiroirs de sa « grand-mère », un vieil homme habillé comme un vice amiral de la marine fit son entrée. Elle le connaissait bien, s'était un ami de Curly. Un certain : Monkey D. Garp. Elle lui sourit et hurla :

« MAMIIIIIIIE !

- JE T'AI DEJA DIS DE NE PAS M'APPELER COMME CA ! »

La vieille femme rousse apparut une cigarette à la bouche. Elle considéra dans son ensemble le vieil homme et lui demanda :

« Tu viens récupérer Ace ?

- En vérité… Hum… C'est délicat… »

Un petit garçon coiffé d'un chapeau de paille sortit de derrière le dos de Garp.

« Pas encore un… »

Le petit garçon avait les cheveux noirs, des pansements partout, habillé d'un tee-shirt bleu numéroté 56 écrit en blanc, un pantalon court jusqu'à ses genoux bleu clair, une petite cicatrice se trouvait sous son œil gauche et il portait un chapeau de paille jaune à bande rouge. Elle le reconnaissait –parce que discrètement elle volait les journaux de Curly et regardait les photos de pirates-, c'était celui de Shanks le roux, son pirate préféré. Le petit garçon leva sa main gauche et fourra son petit doigt dans son nez. D'abord la petite fille le trouvait moche et dégoûtant, elle ne savait pas qu'elle changerait vite fait d'avis. L'autre garçon nommé Portgas D. Ace avait lui aussi des cheveux noirs, des taches de rousseurs sur les pommettes, il avait des pansements partout et portait des protections aux coudes. Il était vêtu d'un tee-shirt jaune avec des signes japonais écrient dessus et un pantalon court noir jusqu'à ses genoux. Souvent elle se moquait de lui car il portait des espèces de ballerines. Soudain, un autre garçon entra dans la pièce. Dans son fort intérieur, elle se disait que plus on est plus c'est drôle. Elle rigola toute seule dans son coin. Le dernier jeune garçon s'appelait Sabo, il était blond, il lui manqué une dent en haut à gauche et portait aussi fréquemment des pansements partout. Il était habillé tout en bleu : un bermuda en jean cintré d'une ceinture bleu foncé avec un anneau doré au milieu, un tee-shirt bleu foncé, une veste bleue-violette où les manches étaient retroussées jusqu'à ses coudes, des bottes violettes avec des petits talons, un chapeau haut de forme violet et des lunettes d'aviateur bleues foncés sur son couvre-chef. Elle adorait jouer à la bagarre avec eux deux. Sabo et Ace étaient âgés de 10 ans alors que Luffy avait l'air d'avoir le même âge qu'elle entre 6 et 7 ans. Habituellement, ses deux meilleurs amis disparaissaient et revenaient souvent avec un air satisfait. Elle savait ce qu'ils faisaient mais elle ne disait rien à Curly de peur qu'ils se fassent engueuler. C'est à ce moment là qu'Ace apparut dans la maison. Garp prit la vieille femme dans un coin et ils partirent discuter. La petite fille de 7 ans s'approcha du petit nouveau.

« Salut ! » fit-elle avec un large sourire

« Moi c'est Umi No Takara, lui avec son chapeau c'est Sabo et l'autre à côté, c'est Ace. »

Elle lui sourit encore plus, pour qu'il se sente à l'aise ici.

« J'ai préparé des gâteaux tout à l'heure, tu en veux une part ?

- OUI ! »

Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena dans la cuisine. Les deux autres petits garçons de 10 ans les suivaient. Elle donna un gâteau entier à Ace, un entier à Sabo et le dernier à Luffy. Tous les trois les gobèrent sans demander leur reste. Umi rigola et dit :

« On dirait trois frères ! C'est tordant !

- Ce ne sera jamais mon frère ! »

Ace cracha sur le petit dernier qui se mit à pleurer. Umi essaya de le retenir au moment où il tomba mais il ne fit que l'écraser. Elle le poussa ce qui le fit tomber par terre et se jeta sur Ace. Sabo entra dans la bagarre. Ils firent un boucan terrible, Curly entra dans la pièce.

« Encore en train de vous battre tous les trois !

- C'est pour jouer mamie…

- NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA ! »

Ils arrêtèrent enfin de se frapper dessus et se mirent en ligne. Elle les frappa un par un et les deux garçons sortirent en courant, deux bosses sur la tête. Umi regarda Luffy d'un air désolé et lui fit un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir. Le repas du soir chez Curly annonçait une ambiance tendue. Le jeune garçon à la cicatrice s'assit à table à côté d'Ace, il le haïssait déjà. Sabo, lui, avait l'air gentil et Umi était la seule à lui avoir parlée. La vieille femme parla un peu au petit garçon, alors que lui se demandait pourquoi son grand-père l'avait laissé ici ? Il tira la langue à Curly et sortit prendre l'air. Il marcha un peu et vit une silhouette au bord de la falaise. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Je savais que tu aurais du mal à t'intégrer mais à ce point là ! »

Umi rigola, Luffy la regardait mais elle fixait l'horizon. Il regarda dans cette direction puis un frisson parcourut la petite fille. Elle avait froid, le jeune garçon enleva son tee-shirt et le posa sur ses épaules. Elle l'appréciait déjà alors qu'il n'était là que depuis quelques heures. Elle se retourna vers lui mais il était déjà endormit. Umi se dirigea vers la maison de la vieille femme et entra par une fenêtre ouverte. Elle en ressortie quelques secondes plus tard et s'allongea à côté de Luffy puis déposa une couverture sur eux. Elle s'endormie à son tour. Dans la nuit, on entendait seulement les ronflements des deux enfants de 7 ans.

Le lendemain matin, Umi se réveilla très tôt, se leva laissant la couverture sur son nouvel ami et dévala la montagne jusqu'au centre de la ville. Quelques heures plus tard, Luffy ouvrit les yeux. Il venait de faire un rêve et se décida à pardonner Ace de lui avoir craché dessus. Il se rendit compte qu'un drap lui recouvrait le bas du corps et se rappela de la nuit d'avant. Il était torse nu, la petite fille du même âge que lui était partit avec son tee-shirt. Il frappa à la porte de la petite maison et c'est Sabo qui vint lui ouvrir.

« Où tu étais ? Et pourquoi tu es torse nu ? »

Luffy ne répondit pas, son ventre criait famine. Il entra dans la cuisine et surprit Umi en train de faire à manger. Une odeur alléchante sortit du four lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte. Puis elle hurla à travers la maison.

« A TAAAAAABLE ! »

Tout le monde se jeta sur le meuble en bois. Ils s'assirent et la petite fille servit à chacun une énorme part de poisson géant. Ace prit une bouchée de ce délicieux plat et tomba de sommeil dans son assiette. Tout le monde continuait de manger sauf Luffy qui était sidéré de ce qu'Ace faisait. Celui-ci se réveilla et continua à manger comme si de rien n'était. Le petit garçon de 7 ans ouvrit la bouche en grand tout en regardant l'autre garçon. Umi regarda le jeune Monkey et rigola. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir cela. Depuis ce jour là, Umi passerai ses journées avec les trois garçons et Luffy essayerai de faire de Ace son meilleur ami.

1 mois plus tard, Luffy surprenait encore Ace et Sabo s'enfuir discrètement pour aller se cacher plus haut dans les montagnes. Mais ce jour là, lui et Umi les suivirent. Ils marchèrent pendant 1 heure jusqu'à l'espèce de décharge qui est aussi une zone de non-droit : Grey Terminal. Le garçon à la cicatrice se retourna et sourit à la petite blonde, elle se mit à rougir.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ! Pourquoi j'ai les joues rouges ? »_

Umi baissa les yeux et croisa ses bras dans son dos.

« Tu sais ce qu'il font ici pas vrai ?

- Bah… Ouais…

- Et ?

- Ils volent les gens et cachent l'argent ici… Ils veulent s'acheter un bateau pour devenir des… des pirates… »

Luffy et Umi marchèrent encore un peu vers la forêt Médiane juste à côté du Grey Terminal. Le jeune garçon de 7 ans entra dans l'arbre creux et regarda Sabo puis Ace. Ils pensaient qu'il irait les dénoncer à Curly mais au lieu de ça, il s'avança plus près.

« Des… des pirates ?! »

Il leur sourit de toutes ses dents et leur dit :

« C'est trop cool ! Moi aussi je veux devenir un pirate ! »

Les deux petits garçons de 10 ans furent surprit de sa réaction malgré tout ils rigolèrent. Les quatre enfants sortirent à l'air libre pour retourner chez Dadan. Des hommes entrèrent dans Grey Terminal et attaquèrent les enfants. Lorsque les soldats du roi entrèrent dans l'arbre, Umi se jeta sur eux et les mordit sur les bras et sur les têtes mais ils la frappèrent très fort. Bluejam attrapa Ace et Luffy puis ils les attachèrent ensemble sur un poteau de bois. Tous ses hommes redescendirent dans la vallée. Le capitaine de l'équipage alluma un feu juste à côté des garçons. Umi se releva tant bien que mal et essaya d'éteindre le brasier qui ne faisait qu'augmenter. Un pied vint l'assommer et continuait de la frapper au sol. Elle se mit à saigner.

« ARRETEZ ! » hurla Luffy, il pleura.

Curly s'inquiétait de ne pas voir les enfants revenir. Elle savait ce qu'ils faisaient et où ils étaient. Au bout d'un instant de réflexion, elle attrapa sa veste et monta vers Grey Terminal. Bluejam partit en courant laissant deux enfants au milieu d'un feu, une petite fille perdant son sang et un garçon d'une dizaine d'années hurlant au désespoir. Un autre hurlement beaucoup plus fort suivit d'autres déchirèrent les cris de Sabo. Lorsque la vieille femme vit Ace et Luffy au centre des flammes, elle courut vers eux et se rendit compte que Sabo pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et que Umi perdait son sang. Elle sauva in extremis les deux garçons puis les déposa sur ses épaules avec Umi et attrapa le dernier petit garçon par la main. Tous partirent vers leur maison. A peine furent-ils éloignés, que Grey Terminal explosa. Arrivés dans la maison de Curly Dadan, elle posa Ace et Luffy par terre puis allongea la petite fille sur son lit. Elle attrapa son escargot phone et appela le père de la blonde. Les trois garçons s'approchèrent d'elle.

« Ace, Sabo ! Allez me chercher des serviettes éponge, du désinfectant, mon kit de suture et des bandages !

- Oui !

- Tout de suite ! »

Le matériel dans les mains, elle posa des serviettes sur ses plaies et appuya fort dessus. Les saignements s'arrêtèrent et la vieille femme vida entièrement sa bouteille de désinfectant dessus. La petite fille gémit et attrapa la main gauche de Luffy puis la serra aussi fort qu'elle pu. Recoudre quelqu'un, Curly s'avait le faire mais seulement des petites blessures. Elle referma enfin les plaies sans anesthésiant faisant hurler Umi. A cause de la douleur, elle tomba dans les pommes desserrant son emprise sur la main de son nouvel ami.

« J'ai besoin de sang… »

Le père de la fillette arriva enfin.

« Eh ben ! J'ai besoin de sang pour elle !

- Je… je ne suis pas compatible avec elle… Elle a le groupe sanguin de sa mère.

- Fais chier ! C'est quoi son groupe sanguin ?

- O

- C'est vrai ?! »

Elle se retourna vers Luffy et sans lui demander le poussa sur la chaise à côté du lit.

« Tiens-le ! »

Le cinquantenaire s'exécuta. Curly détacha sa ceinture et l'accrocha autour du bras du petit à la cicatrice. Elle planta ensuite une aiguille dans le creux de son coude et récupéra un litre de sang. Elle piqua Umi et lui donna le sang qu'elle venait de prendre dans le bras du jeune garçon de 7 ans. Luffy se mit à pleurnicher et sortit marcher. Il s'assit aux bords de la falaise où il avait dormi avec elle la nuit de sa venue. Curly enroula Umi dans les bandages, on aurait dit une momie.

Quelques jours plus tard, la petite fille ouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda à sa droite où se trouvaient une poche de sang et une poche d'aliments liquides qui étaient reliées directement dans son poignet droit. Puis elle se retourna vers la gauche, le garçon à la cicatrice était allongé à côté d'elle. Il dormait à point fermé et ronflait tellement que le lit tremblait sous ses bourdonnements. La vieille femme entra à ce moment là dans la pièce ce qui réveilla Luffy.

« Mamie… Je veux aller dehors…

- NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA ! Au bout de 3 jours dans le coma, je comprends que tu veuilles sortir mais tu dois emmener ces trucs avec toi dehors !

- Oui mamie…

- ARRETE DE M'APPELER COMME CA ! »

Elle se leva et attrapa l'espèce de porte-manteau qui portait ses perfusions. Elle ouvra la porte suivit du petit garçon au chapeau de paille. Dès que le soleil toucha ses yeux, elle les referma. Elle entendait le bruit du vent dans ses oreilles. Ace et Sabo se battait encore mais Luffy s'était ajouté au jeu. Umi adorait les regarder se battre tous ensemble. Ils étaient tous amis, ils étaient tous des frères maintenant. Elle s'assit au bord de la falaise et les trois autres garçons vinrent avec elle. Elle était heureuse !


	4. La disparition de Sabo

« On va partir d'East Blue et aller quelque part où les gens n'ont jamais rêvé d'aller ! »

C'était la phrase que Sabo répétait tous les jours à ses amis. Ils adoraient rêver de cette perspective ensemble. Ils s'imaginaient tous ensemble sur un bateau à voguer sur toutes les mers à travers le monde entier. Le petit garçon au chapeau haut-de-forme leur donnait un peu plus envie chaque jour de devenir des pirates.

Un jour alors qu'ils étaient tous assis au bord de la falaise, Sabo se leva et s'adressant aux autres dit :

« Ace ! Luffy ! Umi ! Krapette ! »

Ils se retournèrent tous vers lui.

« On devra partir sur l'océan un jour ! Partons de ce royaume et vivons libres ! Je veux voir le monde et écrire un livre dessus ! »

Tous acquiescèrent et avec des étoiles dans les yeux répondirent en chœur :

« OUI ! »

A partir de ce jour-là, ils avaient décidés de voler les gens pour s'acheter un bateau comme il le faisait avec son frère de 10 ans. Les garçons se déguisaient en homme masqué : Sabo soutenait Luffy qui portait Ace sur ses épaules. Krapette faisait semblant de se faire agresser par l'homme au visage caché. Elle criait et attirait un maximum de personnes ensuite Umi volait leurs bijoux et leur argent dans leur poche. Ils avaient réussi à réunir 80 000 berrys, assez pour s'acheter un tout petit bateau. Quelques jours plus tard, ils confectionnèrent un drapeau : il était noir avec des os croisés avec un S bleu dessus. Mais un homme qu'ils avaient volé attrapa par le poignet et secoua la petite fille habillée d'un bermuda. Ace, Luffy et Sabo s'étaient déguisés une dernière fois pour acheter un bateau mais ils virent la scène et s'interposèrent.

« Lève-toi du milieu !

- On ne frappe pas une fille encore moins une fillette !

- Je te pose des questions ?! Dégage de là !

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire ?

- La même chose que je vais te faire si tu ne dégages pas de là tout de suite ! »

Les trois garçons enlevèrent le manteau qui les recouvrait.

« Quand tu bronches quelque chose… » dit Ace

« …fait attention à qui tu t'adresses »

Ils sortirent et attaquèrent l'homme qui secouait encore leur amie. Krapette arriva à son tour et tous les quatre le frappèrent avec leurs tuyaux. Ils s'acharnèrent sur l'homme qui repartit avec des tas de bleus et de bosses. Le garçon à la cicatrice s'assit en tailleur au sol et Umi lui sauta dessus.

« MERCI !

- Mais… nous aussi on t'a aidé !

- Vous voulez vraiment qu'elle nous étouffe comme elle le fait à Luffy ?

- Non… »

Elle se releva et laissa son ami s'essuyer toute la bave qu'elle lui avait mit sur la joue. Son ventre gargouilla.

« J'ai faiiiiim ! » cria Umi

Ils marchèrent jusque chez Curly Dadan. Cette fois-ci, ils n'avaient pas ramené de la nourriture. Otosan avait fait le nécessaire pour que sa fille ait de quoi manger.

« Merci papa !

- Je ne te vois plus à la maison !

- C'est parce que je suis bien ici !

- Je sais… »

Elle fit un câlin à son père et retourna au près de ses amis. Tout le monde s'était jeté sur la viande et certains n'avaient pas eu de part.

« La viande, y'a que ça de vrai ! »

Luffy aussi voulait manger mais il n'avait pas eu ce qu'il espérait, juste un morceau. Umi lui céda son assiette qu'il engloutit sans demander son reste.

« Merci…

- De rien ! »

Elle devint toute rouge et sortit en courant suivit de son ami qui ne comprenait pas toujours son comportement envers lui.

« Je t'ai fait peur ?

- Non… non pas du tout…

- Alors pourquoi tu t'enfuis quand je te parle ? »

Elle ne répondit pas à sa question et continua à courir de plus en plus profond dans la forêt. Luffy s'était arrêté. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas envie de le voir et elle voulait rester seule. Elle s'était perdu, elle voulu retourner en arrière mais autour d'elle il n'y avait que de la végétation. Elle s'assit par terre et se mit à réfléchir. Elle aimait bien le petit garçon de son âge mais à 7 ans peut-on tomber amoureux ? Elle se dit que non et qu'elle arriverait à maîtriser ses sentiments envers lui. Après tout, tous voulaient partir. Ils allaient vivre ensemble pendant un court instant et se dirait tous au revoir un jour où l'autre. Une branche craqua, ce qui fit sursauter Umi.

« Qui est là ?! »

Krapette descendit de l'arbre où elle était.

« T'es amoureuse de Luffy ?

- Non, non ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ?! T'es folle ou quoi ?! Dis pas des conneries comme ça !

- OU LA MENTEUSE ! ELLE EST AMOUREUUUSE !

- Chut ! Tais-toi, on va t'entendre !

- ELLE EST AMOUUUREUUUUSE ! »

Elle poussa son amie et lui tira les cheveux malgré le fait qu'ils étaient très courts. L'autre se défendit en lui mettant une baffe. Ace vint les séparer.

« Mais vous faîtes quoi, au juste ?!

- Elle est am… »

Umi posa sa main sur la bouche de l'autre fillette. Sabo fit son apparition.

« Il faut qu'on parle… »

Les autres enfants montrèrent le chemin à leur amie afin de retourner chez eux.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Sabo ?

- J'ai acheté le bateau !

- On part quand ? » dit Luffy très enthousiaste.

Le premier petit garçon paraissait embarrassé. Il regarda avec tristesse ses amis. Krapette avait comprit ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on vienne avec toi, c'est ça ? »

Sabo acquieça avec maladresse. Une larme sembla couler sur le visage du petit garçon au chapeau de paille.

« On viendra avec toi ! Quoi qu'il arrive ! » hurla Ace.

Umi et son amie savaient que c'était un voyage qu'il devait faire seul. Lui, voulait étudier les océans, écrire un livre. Il était assez mature pour ça alors que ses deux frères ne l'étaient pas pour un grain. D'un commun accord, la petite fille au bermuda cria :

« Au mon dieu ! Un monstre, là-bas ! »

Les deux garçons aux cheveux noirs regardèrent dans la direction indiquée par Umi. L'autre fillette attrapa le blondinet par le bras et l'entraîna plus bas dans la vallée.

« Tu veux partir quand ?

- Demain matin…

- Umi et moi on s'occupera d'eux.

- Pourquoi vous voulez m'aider ?

- Oui, je sais. On a que 7 ans mais on ne veut pas qu'Ace et Luffy aille avec toi. Ils sont immatures et stupides. Ils ne surviraient même pas deux secondes sur un bateau. »

La petite fille n'avait pas réussi à les retenir longtemps. Le garçon à la cicatrice et l'autre de 10 ans arrivèrent en courant vers le dernier garçon.

« On vient avec toi !

- D'accord… On part demain matin !

- On a toujours voulu… quoi ?! Demain matin ?! »

Le temps de réaliser ce que venait de dire leur frère Sabo, les trois autres allaient manger. Tous se couchèrent mais Umi comme à son habitude était assise au bord de la falaise avec le petit garçon qui voulait partir.

« Ecris leur une lettre pour leur expliquer pourquoi tu pars… »

Sabo s'exécuta et commença l'écriture d'une lettre à l'intention de ses frères. Tout le monde sauf les petits garçons aux cheveux noirs était au courant de son départ précipité.

Le lendemain matin, le blondinet fit un dernier câlin aux filles qui le regardèrent partir loin d'elles. Ace et Luffy se réveillèrent au même moment. Ils virent un papier posé à même le sol. Ils le déplièrent et le lurent à haute voix. Vers la fin de la lettre, Umi et Krapette entrèrent dans la chambre affolées.

« On était en train… de regarder le bateau de Sabo s'éloignait… puis un autre bateau trente fois plus gros est arrivé et ils… »

La petite fille sanglotait tout en racontant ce qu'elle avait vu puis fondit en larmes dans les bras du petit garçon à la cicatrice. L'autre semblait ne pas ressentir la même chose que son amie et voulait en finir vite avec cette histoire.

« Suivez moi, je vous expliquerai en chemin »

Intrigués, ils firent ce qu'elle disait.

« Il a viré à droite et quelqu'un lui a tiré dessus. »

A ces mots, les garçons accélérèrent la cadence de marche jusqu'à arrivés où tous les villageois étaient réunis, certains pleuraient, d'autre ne bougeaient même plus. Makino fixait la mer en versant quelques larmes. Les garçons suivirent son regard pour tomber sur un énorme bateau qui accostait et celui de Sabo en feu. Leurs iris rapetissaient à vue d'œil pour devenir seulement un petit point noir bordé d'un blanc infini. Umi pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps qui accompagnaient celles de Luffy. Ace tomba à genoux et attrapa la fillette à la jupette rouge par le col de son tee-shirt. Il hurla sur elle :

« DIS MOI QUE S'EST PAS LUI ! DIS LE MOI ! »

Elle tourna la tête de droite à gauche.

« Désolée… »

Pour la première fois, elle vit son ami pleurer. L'autre petite fille était encore dans les bras de son ami à la cicatrice qui la serrait fort contre lui. Krapette ne pu s'empêcher de penser que s'étaient sa faute et celle de son amie. Ace se releva et se jeta dans l'eau. Il ne pouvait pas nager mais il y était quand même allé. C'est Curly qui le fit sortir.

« SABOOOOOO ! »

Les enfants n'avaient plus faim, ils ne dormaient plus et passaient leur temps à pleurer.

Dire que quelques jours plus tôt, Sabo était avec eux : il avait attrapé Krapette par la main alors qu'elle jouait à la corde à sauter avec Umi. Elles avaient piquées la corde à linge dans le jardin dès que Dadan avait eue le dos tourné. Elle avait suivit son amie et avait appelée les garçons qui se battaient pour la mille et unième fois.

« J'aimerais sceller notre amitié à tous ! » s'était justifié Sabo.

Il les avait entraîné jusqu'à leur repère secret dans la cabane qu'ils avaient construis. Il avait sortit cinq petites coupelles rouges et une bouteille de saké. Il en avait versé une petite quantité dans chaque récipient et avait dit mot pour mot :

« Nous sommes tous les trois des frères et vous êtes nos meilleures amies ! »

Tous avaient levés leur verre et avaient avalés l'alcool japonais. Cela leur brûlerait sûrement l'estomac pendant un long moment mais Umi avait pensée qu'elle était comme une sœur pour tous ceux qui étaient face à elle. Qu'à partir de cette heure, de cette minute, elle ferait tout pour les protéger. Krapette avait pensée avoir enfin trouvée des amis, elle n'était plus enfermée dans cette cave qui puait et elle comptait remercier la vie pour lui avoir offerte une deuxième chance. Elle deviendrait une femme pirate et foutrait une raclée à la marine et aux riches comme ceux qui l'avaient séquestrée. Umi s'était jetée sur les autres et leur avait fait un câlin.


	5. Les pouvoirs de Krapette et Umi

Sabo était bel et bien mort. Krapette se souvint de tout ce qui s'était passé : après être monté dans son bateau, il était partit disant à ses amies qu'il était heureux d'être sur l'océan si s'était pour étudier. Un énorme bateau s'était dressé devant lui. Il l'évita et continua sa course. Tout le monde lui disait au revoir quand soudain quelqu'un tira sur lui. Elle l'avait vu essayé d'éteindre le feu qui se propageait avec son manteau. Elle avait entendu le tireur dire à l'autre homme à côté de lui que même si la personne sur le bateau était un enfant, il devait mourir. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que le drapeau du petit bateau de pêcheur était noir. C'est pour cela qu'il avait tiré une deuxième fois. Ce qui avait fait couler l'embarcation du petit garçon.

Un mois plus tard, Ace, Umi, Krapette et Luffy ne semblaient pas aller mieux. Garp voulait qu'ils s'en remettent pour continuer à vivre.

« Vous savez que même si Sabo est… mort, il vivra toujours avec vous.

- Et il est où papi ? DIS-MOI OU TU LE VOIS !

- Il est là. »

Le vieil homme posa son index droit sur le cœur de Umi.

« Tant que vous serez tous les quatre en vie, il vivra dans votre cœur. Il sera à vos côtés, tout le temps ! Il veillera sur vous de là-haut. »

Il pointa le ciel avec ses mains, l'autre fillette regarda dans cette direction. Luffy était face contre terre et il pleurait. Ace était à genoux et écoutait sagement son grand-père. Krapette était à côté de lui et se tenait en tailleur alors que Umi était assise au sol, les genoux relevés et la tête dedans. Ils se regardèrent tous et retournèrent dans leur position initiale. La petite fille avait décidée de retourner vivre chez son père. Dormir chez Dadan lui rappelait trop de souvenirs avec Sabo. Elle manquait aux autres mais c'était trop dur pour elle d'aller dans les montagnes.

Pendant deux mois, elle n'avait pas donné de nouvelles à ses amis qui s'inquiétaient. Umi avait accepté la mort de Sabo. Un jour, elle était allé boire du soda au bar de Makino et avait croisé Ace, Luffy et Krapette. Tout naturellement, elle se jeta dans leur bras et fondit en larmes.

« Pardon ! »

A 8 ans, c'est dur de faire le deuil d'un ami aussi proche que Sabo. Elle retourna vivre chez Curly mais souvent la nuit, elle rêvait de lui alors elle se levait et s'asseyait au bord de la falaise. Comme à son habitude, elle regarda vers l'horizon et vit quelque chose flotter à la surface de l'eau. Ça ressemblait à un chapeau, le chapeau de Sabo. Elle descendit la falaise en courant et regarda de plus près une fois sur le port. Elle vola en pleine nuit un bateau et rama jusqu'au couvre-chef. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle le prit dans ses bras et regarda le ciel.

« Sabo, je pense à toi à chaque instant ! Tu es le frère que je n'ai jamais eu ! Tu auras un enterrement digne de ce nom. »

Elle serra le chapeau fort contre sa poitrine et retourna sur la rive.

Le lendemain matin, elle proposa à Krapette de faire un enterrement pour leur ami. Elle accepta, elles allèrent dans la forêt à côté de leur cabane et creusèrent un petit trou. Elles construisirent une boîte en bois qu'elles remplirent de souvenirs de Sabo puis l'enterrèrent dans la tombe. Elles rebouchèrent le trou et mirent une plaquette avec le nom de Sabo dessus. Puis elles déposèrent le chapeau dessus et emmenèrent les garçons jusqu'ici. Luffy tendit un papier à la petite fille de 8 ans.

« On l'a déjà tous lu… »

Elle l'attrapa et le mit dans sa poche. Ils montèrent tous dans leur cachette et hissèrent le drapeau que Sabo avait fait avant de partir.

La nuit même, Umi alla s'asseoir au bord de la falaise et sortit le bout de papier.

« Ace, Luffy. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. Je suis désolé de vous l'annoncer ainsi mais quand vous lirez cette lettre, je serais déjà partit. Je serais loin sur l'océan. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses et j'ai décidé de partir à la conquête des mers un peu plus tôt que prévu. Ma destination est quelque part hors de ce royaume. Là-bas, je deviendrai fort, je deviendrai un pirate. Devenons pirates ! Nous serons plus libres que l'air ! Retrouvons-nous quelque part, les trois frères et leurs amies. On se reverra un jour sur ces mers immenses, cette espace de liberté infini, j'en suis certain !

A propos Ace, lequel de nous deux est le grand frère ? Deux frères ainés, un frère cadet et deux filles. Ça peut paraître étrange mais ce lien entre nous est mon plus précieux trésor. Luffy n'est pas encore très costaud, c'est un petit pleurnichard mais c'est notre petit frère. Je compte sur toi pour prendre soin d'eux. »

Ace, Luffy et Krapette la rejoignirent. Elle s'endormit dans les bras du garçon à la cicatrice.

Quelques jours plus tard, les garçons aux cheveux noirs allèrent à la cabane suivit des filles.

« On partira en mer quant on aura 17 ans comme Sabo le voulait. On deviendra tous des pirates !

- Ouais, tête brûlée ! Tu as raison !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Krapette !

- Tu préfères Rousette ?

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre Umi ! »

Luffy rigola. Ace le frappa.

« Sabo, lui s'était un vrai frère !

- Quoi ?! Tu dis que je suis pas un bon frère ?

- C'n'est pas ça ce que j'ai dit tête d'œuf ! »

Il le refrappa. L'autre pencha sa tête en arrière et se mit à chialer puis à crier.

« Sabo, il me frappait jamais lui !

- Répète un peu ça !

- Je t'aimerai plus si t'étais plus gentil ! »

Ils se bâtèrent encore une fois alors que leurs amies rigolaient à en mourir. Elles les laissèrent et allèrent boire une tasse de thé chez elles. Curly était assise devant la marmite d'eau chaude quant elle reçut un caillou derrière la tête. Il était entouré d'un papier qu'elle déplia. C'était Ace qui disait avoir créé un état indépendant. Puis elle en reçu un autre où était marqué : « moi aussi ». Ils sortirent tous dans le jardin qui était coupé en deux par des pierres. De chaque côté de la ligne se trouvait deux minuscules maisons, une avec une enseigne jaune et l'autre avec un panneau bleu.

« Maintenant vous êtes le pays Dadan » dit Luffy.

« De temps en temps, on utilisera la baignoire » ajouta Ace.

Les quatre enfants allèrent chasser. Umi et Krapette ne se mêlaient pas de leur dispute. Le petit garçon à la cicatrice s'attaqua à l'énorme ours qui traînait dans la forêt.

« Ace vient m'aider s'il te plait !

- Je croyais que tu voulais te débrouiller seul ! »

La bête lança sa patte gauche sur le corps de Luffy qui vola au-dessus des arbres et saignait beaucoup. Les filles allèrent tuer l'ours qui avait fait mal à leur meilleur ami. Le petit garçon de 11 ans porta l'autre garçon sur ses épaules et courut jusque chez Curly.

« Y'a quelqu'un chez le pays de Dadan ? »

Ils ouvrirent la porte.

« Soignez-le ! Vite il perd son sang ! »

Ace s'assit dans le coin de la pièce pendant qu'un des bandits enroulait Luffy comme une momie. Il se mit à pleurer.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! »

Il pleura encore plus fort. Krapette pleine de sang et qui venait d'arriver, prit la main du garçon qu'elle haïssait. Apparemment, la mort de Sabo les avait rapprochés.

« Je suis bon à rien, je suis vraiment bon à rien. »

Pendant la convalescence de son frère, Ace demanda à Makino de lui apprendre à remercier quelqu'un.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup ?

- Je suis le grand frère de Luffy pas vrai ? C'est donc mon devoir de dire merci à cet homme aux cheveux roux qui a prit tant soin de lui. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux verts foncés était très étonnée, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi conciliant avec son petit frère. Surtout qu'ils s'étaient disputés quelques jours plus tôt.

« Tu es trop mignon ! »

Ace devint tout rouge et s'énerva.

« Ne dis pas ça ! »

Makino rigola avec les deux petites filles qui assistaient à la scène.

« C'est d'accord, je vais te montrer. »

A partir de ce jour-là, elle donnait des leçons aux enfants pour être polis.

« Leçon du jour, dire bonjour aux enfants ! Commence Ace.

- Ouais, salut ça gaze ?

- Ouah Ace, c'était génial ! »

L'appelé se retourna et regarda ses amis. Il leva la tête mais Makino brisa son enthousiasme.

« Non, ce n'est pas du tout ça ! Quant on croise quelqu'un, il faut dire : bonjour, comment allez-vous ?

- Ah bon ?! Mais la phrase d'Ace était chouette ! » dit Krapette.

« Chouette mais incorrecte. Ecoute, Ace doit faire beaucoup de travail avec son vocabulaire. Il veut remercier Shanks pour s'être occupé de Luffy.

- C'est vrai ça ?!

- Ouais, le jour où je le rencontrerais, je serais un pirate moi aussi. Je lui dirais merci car c'est aussi un pirate mais parce qu'il s'est bien occupé de toi avant que tu arrives ici. »

Umi trouvait ce geste très admirable. L'autre fillette s'ennuyait ici.

« Pfou… Eh, Ace j'ai vu un nid de serpent géant remplit d'œufs géants ! On va en chercher ?

- C'est vrai, des serpents géants ?! Non, je dois rester ici m'entraîner avec Makino. »

La prénommée rigola.

« On serait plus rassurer si tu venais avec nous, Ace ! » essaya de convaincre Umi.

« Vas-y »

A peine les mots étaient sortis de la bouche de la jeune femme, le petit garçon de 10 ans avait attrapé son tuyau et était partis avec les autres.

« Ce soir, on mange une énorme omelette ! »

Chaque enfant avait volé un œuf à la mère qui leur sifflait après. Finalement, ils mangèrent des bébés de serpents géants grillés au barbecue.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils marchaient dans la forêt et Umi trébucha sur ce qu'elle pensait être une branche. A regarder de plus près, s'était une arme. Une faux en acier.

« Ça va ?

- Oui, oui ! »

Elle attrapa l'objet par terre et le posa sur ses épaules.

« On fait une course ? Le premier arrivé à l'arbre au fond à gagner ! »

Tous coururent vers l'arbre désigné. Luffy avait utilisé ses bras qui pouvaient s'allongés pour aller plus vite. Mais Krapette ne voulait pas se laisser faire. Tout à fait normalement, elle leva ses mains en l'air et cria :

« Inabikari ! »

Le ciel se couvrit et des nuages firent leur apparition. Un orage éclata puis un autre. La foudre tomba au sol, ce qui fit peur au petit garçon à la cicatrice. Le sol devant la petite fille à la jupette rouge devint jaune et elle sauta dessus. Elle partit à la vitesse de la lumière. Evidemment, elle avait gagné la course.

« Mais… hu… hu… comment tu as fait pour aller si vite ? »

Ace venait de comprendre.

« Tu… tu n'as pas mangée un fruit bizarre il n'y a pas longtemps ?

- Oui mais pourquoi ?

- C'était un fruit du démon… »

Surprise, elle regarda attentivement celui qui lui avait parlé.

« Ça expliquerait le fait que tu es encaissée l'orage à la place de Sabo et que tu es fait fuir ce monstre !

- Ah, non… Le monstre c'est parce que j'arrive à parler aux animaux. Comme quand j'étais petite et mes parents le faisaient aussi, enfin quand j'étais encore avec eux…

- Donc ce serai un… un don ?

- Ouais, c'est ça ! »

Umi courrait derrière Luffy pour lui tirer la peau afin de voir jusqu'où elle était élastique. Comme ils étaient au bord de la falaise, les seuls monstres qu'ils pouvaient croisés étaient des monstres marins. D'ailleurs, il y en a un énorme qui sortit de l'eau et s'attaqua aux enfants. La petite fille hurla et le premier geste qu'elle fit se fut de prendre la faux sur son dos. Elle frappa le monstre dans le ventre puis il devint tout noir. Quelque chose s'échappa de lui. Umi tomba au sol et vomit avant de tomber dans les pommes. Toute son énergie était passée dans cette attaque.


	6. 9 ans de bêtises et d'entraînements

Les enfants, c'est bien connu, adorent faire des bêtises. Ace, Umi, Krapette et Luffy ne manquent pas à cette règle. De plus, ils ne se faisaient pas souvent attraper par Curly. La plupart du temps, ils ne lui disaient pas la vérité et partaient en courant avant qu'elle ne découvre leurs conneries. Fréquemment, la « moche et vieille bique » comme ils l'appelaient, les frappait dès qu'ils passés le seuil de la porte de la grande maison.

Un jour, les enfants descendirent en ville et rentrèrent dans un restaurant au hasard.

« On a faiiiiim ! »

Un serveur s'approcha de la petite assemblée et leur tendit un menu. Sans lire, Krapette demanda au jeune homme :

« On veut tous les plats de la carte ! »

Elle se retourna vers Umi qui lui fit signe de la tête.

« En quadruple, s'il vous plaît !

- Vous… vous êtes sûre de pouvoir payer ?

- On vous en pose des questions ?! »

Le serveur s'exécuta et ramena les entrées demandées par la petite fille blonde. A peine furent-elles posées sur la table que les quatre amis avaient déjà tout mangés. Le jeune homme qui les servait soupira. Il apporta le reste du repas qui fit lui aussi ingurgité à une vitesse impressionnante. Ace se leva et sortit dans la rue accompagné de Luffy. Les deux filles allèrent au WC simultanément et sortirent par la fenêtre laissant une table salie par la nourriture et le déjeuner énorme qui n'avait pas été payé. Le cuisinier mit au courant, courut derrière les deux frères. Le garçon de onze ans attrapa le plus petit pas le bras.

« Attends, on a oublié quelque chose.

- Oui, vous ne m'avez pas payé ! » hurla l'homme qui les poursuivait.

Ils s'arrêtèrent nettes et se retournèrent vers le cuisiner qui stoppa sa course. Puis ils se penchèrent en avant.

« Merci ! » dirent-ils en chœur.

L'homme estomaqué ne bougea plus, alors même que les fillettes passaient à côté de lui.

« On l'a bien eu, celui-là ! »

Ils étaient ensuite rentrés chez eux très calmement et s'étaient installés dans leurs chambres. Le lendemain, Dadan arriva derrière eux très discrètement et empoigna le col du tee-shirt de Krapette qui resta en l'air à secouer ses jambes.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!

- Tu le sais très bien !

- Non… »

En vérité, elle s'avait ce qu'elle avait fait. La nuit d'avant, ils avaient joués à « Action-Action ». Lorsque se fût le tour de Umi de jouer, la petite fillette avait criée :

« Tu dois faire un bisou à Luffy, sur la bouuuche ! »

L'autre fillette l'avait frappée puis avait refusé le gage mais dans ce jeu, si on refuse un gage, on en a un pire que le précédent. Elle avait donc prit son ami par les épaules et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Aucun des deux n'avait pensé à essuyer sa bouche après. Umi était en colère contre Krapette. Elle avait décidé de se venger. Alors quand ce fût son tour, elle avait proposé à la petite fille blonde d'aller couper une mèche de cheveux à Curly pendant qu'elle dormait. Elle lui avait même tendue les ciseaux. L'autre fillette les avait attrapée avec beaucoup d'hésitation et s'était ensuite levée. Elle était rentrée dans la chambre de la vieille femme rousse qui sommeillait et s'approcha d'elle. Les trois enfants s'étaient mis devant la porte pour regarder la scène. Elle s'était retournée vers eux, Umi lui avait fait signe de la main de s'approcher encore plus près. Krapette avala difficilement sa salive. Comme convenue, elle avait posé l'objet tranchant sur les cheveux de Dadan et avait coupé une mèche rousse. Mais cette dernière s'était réveillée, les trois enfants étaient partis se cacher dans leurs chambres alors que la dernière était sous le lit de la vieille femme. Elle s'était recouchée et Krapette paniquée avait essayé de recoller la mèche dans les cheveux roux. D'abord avec sa bave puis avec de la colle, or le pot s'était renversé collant le reste des cheveux ensemble. C'était une vraie catastrophe, une horreur. D'ailleurs le lendemain matin au réveil, Curly avait hurlé en voyant sa tête. Ce qui faisait peur à la petite fille, s'était comment elle avait su que s'était-elle ? Quelqu'un avait-il cafeté ? Par exemple, Umi ? Avec un regard accusateur, elle regarda son amie qui fit « non » de la tête.

« Tu as laissée ça derrière toi ! »

Le pot de colle, bien sûr ! Elle ne l'avait pas récupéré et comme Luffy lui volait ses affaires, elle avait écrit son prénom dessus. Elle frappa son front avec sa main et se dit qu'elle était bête, très bête.

Quelques jours plus tard, la situation n'avait pas évoluée. Les quatre compères faisaient encore des bêtises plus ou moins graves et plus ou moins rigolotes. Ils avaient par exemple trouvés une limace de leur taille et avaient enfoncés un énorme bâton dans son abdomen. Ils s'étaient attirés les foudres de sa mère qui faisait le triple de la taille de son petit. Elle les attaqua sans scrupules et les avaient même gobés. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans son estomac et frappait dessus. Elle les avait recrachés avec plein de bave qu'ils avaient eus du mal à enlever.

Ils adoraient rigoler tous ensemble. Ils formaient une famille à eux seuls. Mais les bêtises étaient souvent perturbées par des entraînements que Garp leur infligeait. Le soleil venait de pointait son nez, les enfants dormaient tranquillement quand un vieil homme entra dans leur chambre.

« DEBOUT BANDE DE FAINEANTS ! Trois tours de l'ile en échauffement, 20 pompes, affrontement avec une bête féroce et vous allez vous battre contre moi !

- Ferme-la ! S'pèce de vieux pruneau pas frais ! » s'étouffa Ace avant de replonger à nouveau dans son rêve.

« NE M'APPELLES PAS COMME CA !

- Ace, il a raison ! On doit devenir plus fort ! Pour devenir des pirates ! » cria Umi

Un poing vola dans l'assistance et atterrit sur les têtes des jeunes rebelles.

« Corrrrrection! Vous deviendrez de très forts soldats de la marine, que vous le vouliez ou non ! »

Pris au dépourvu, les quatre enfants se levèrent péniblement de leurs lits. Les deux filles se dirigèrent vers la cuisine quant un autre poing vola.

« On court à jeun ! »

_« Il est fou ! » _pensa Krapette.

L'entrainement commença. Alors que les enfants couraient, le vieux Monkey D. lançait des objets sur eux et les frappait.

« Une course d'obstacles ! »

Umi appréciait ce qu'il faisait pour eux, peut-être était-elle devenue folle à force de manger les champignons qui se trouvaient dans la forêt quand Garp les abandonnait là-bas pendant plusieurs jours ? L'entrainement fini, les enfants allèrent se laver –eh oui, ça leur arrive de temps en temps !- tous ensemble. Ils se jetaient de l'eau dans les yeux, faisaient des sols glissants avec du savon et s'amusaient à faire tomber les autres dans la baignoire. Puis ils allèrent se coucher, tous ensemble encore une fois malgré les ronflements de Ace, Luffy et Umi.

Le lendemain matin, ils avaient des crampes partout, des blessures et des bleus monstrueux que les filles soignèrent.

« Pourquoi il est si méchant avec nous ?

- Il a juste envie qu'on devienne des soldats de la marine ! »

Conciliante, la fillette blonde de 9 ans soutenait que Garp voulait simplement les aider.

« Tu es devenue folle ?!

- Je pense juste qu'il faut réfléchir à cette possibilité !

- On va devenir des pirates comme Sabo le voulait ! » ajouta Ace pour clore la discussion.

Ils arrêtèrent de parler mais Umi garda en tête cette idée.

« Bon alors aujourd'hui on fait quoi ?

- Si on regardait jusqu'où s'étendent les bras de Luffy ?

- OUAIS ! »

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à leur cabane qui commençait à sentir le moisi.

« Moi je paris qu'il peut toucher l'arbre là-bas !

- Moi je dis qu'il n'arrivera pas à dépasser la petite rivière !

- Et moi je pense qu'il ira plus loin que tout ce que vous avez dit ! »

Les paris lançaient, le petit garçon à la cicatrice cria :

« Gum Gum… Bullet »

Aussitôt, ses bras s'allongèrent et devinrent élastiques. Il les lança devant lui aussi fort qu'il pût et ils allèrent jusqu'à l'arbre désigné par Krapette. Cette dernière sourit et regarda les autres enfants.

« J'ai gagnée ! »

Elle sauta en l'air alors que Umi et Ace se décalaient vers la gauche. Les bras de Luffy revinrent rapidement vers lui et avec la force à laquelle il les avait propulsés, ceux-ci s'enroulèrent autour de son corps à cause de l'énergie cinétique. Il tourna une dizaine de fois sur lui-même avant de tomber par terre et emmena la fillette blonde avec lui.

« C'était trop drôle ! »

Leur enfance était rythmée de bêtises, de beaucoup de nourriture, d'encore plus de bêtises, d'entraînements avec Garp et de repos. Umi se rappela la fois où ils se promenaient dans la rue et qu'ils avaient décidés de faire une très grosse connerie proposée par Krapette. Ils regardaient les gens marcher. Ace regarda les autres et d'un regard, chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire. La petite à la jupette se posta derrière l'homme qu'ils allaient faire souffrir. L'autre fillette se mit devant lui et le fit tomber. Luffy devait l'achever avec son tuyau. Tous les quatre le traînèrent loin de la rue agitée. Le garçon de 13 ans sortit des cordes de derrière un mur et attacha leur pauvre victime à un poteau alors qu'il était assommé. Puis il lui mit un coup de pied dans le tibia, suivit d'un coup de pied de Umi et de Krapette. Certes, la violence gratuite n'est pas drôle mais des enfants qui frappent un homme inconnu ça ne peut pas faire bien mal. Ils continuèrent de le ruer de coups jusqu'au moment où un bandit des montagnes vinrent les arrêter.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes à ce pauvre homme ?

- Bah ça se voit ?! On lui donne des coups de pieds. »

Il considéra les enfants un par un avec un regard de désapprobation. Il détacha l'homme prit en grippe par les quatre petits monstres. Il l'aida à se relever.

« Ça va monsieur ?

- Ouais…

- Bah pas pour longtemps ! »

Il donna un petit coup de genoux dans le ventre de l'homme et partit en courant suivit des enfants.

« Ne faîtes plus ça !

- Promiiiiiis ! » dirent-ils en chœur.

Ils rigolèrent ensemble après être sortis du champ de vision de l'homme qu'ils avaient frappé.

Un an plus tard, après avoir passé plusieurs jours dans la forêt sans aide, les adolescents sortirent enfin de cet enfer.

« Alors vous avez appris quoi ces derniers jours ?

- Qu'on te haïssait papi ! »

Un poing vola et frappa l'auteur de cette phrase alors âgé de 14 ans. Il se frotta la tête.

« T'es pas drôle, le vieux !

- JE NE SUIS PAS VIEUX ! »

De peur de prendre un coup sur la tête, ils coururent tous dans une direction opposée afin de se retrouver plus tard à la cabane. A la fin de la journée, ils avaient décidés d'espionner un homme. En gros cela consisté à le suivre partout où il allait. Ils choisirent Dadan mais elle ne bouge pas trop entre le bar et chez elle. Alors ils suivirent le père de Umi qui ne partait jamais trop loin de son île.

« Ce jeu n'est pas drôle !

- On a qu'à suivre quelqu'un d'autre !

- Makino… »

Ils suivirent donc la jeune femme aux cheveux verts foncés. Mais elle ne bougeait pas de son bar. Ils s'assirent prendre à boire.

« Tu peux encore nous faire crédit ? On te remboursera quant on aura trouvé un trésor !

- D'accord ! »

Pour les 16 ans d'Ace, Umi lui avait offert un chapeau que l'on pourrait qualifier de chapeau de cow-boy avec des visages qu'elle avait peint elle-même : un triste et un heureux. Krapette lui avait acheté un collier en perle rouge et un bracelet assortit. Luffy lui avait offert une chemise jaune. Pour cette occasion, les filles avaient lâché leurs survêtements pour des jupes. Elles n'auraient pas dû car les garçons s'amusaient à les soulever pour se moquer d'elle : elle avait des sous-vêtements d'enfant de 10 ans.

« C'est pas drôle ! »

Les adolescentes de 13 ans partirent en courant. Ce soir-là, elles allèrent à la plage avec eux comme d'habitude mais rien n'était comme avant. Les jeunes filles avaient des formes qu'elles n'acceptaient apparemment pas. Umi enleva son tee-shirt, sa poitrine fût révélée sous son maillot. Elle avait honte du corps qui lui était donné. Elle ne pouvait plus se battre, ni dormir, ni trop manger, ni se laver avec eux car Dadan lui interdisait. Alors elle resta avec Krapette au bord de l'eau mais les garçons aux cheveux noirs voulaient qu'elles s'amusent. Ils prirent du sable mouillé et le lancèrent dans la tête des filles qui voulurent se venger et ainsi de suite. En fait, tout était comme avant. Tous les quatre étaient des amis et rien ne changerait chez eux !


	7. Des départs en folie !

« Ca y est, il a 17 ans…

- Je sais !

- Comment on va faire sans lui ?

- Comme on a toujours fait !

- Je t'adore Krapette !

- Me colle pas Umi ! »

La première jeune fille de 14 ans repoussa la deuxième qui tentait de lui faire un câlin. Elles étaient dehors, assises sur la falaise face à la mer où devait partir le lendemain leur ami Ace. Krapette avait bien changée physiquement : ses cheveux avaient poussés pour former un carré plongeant blond arrivant jusqu'à ses épaules, elle portait un jogging gris assortit à son sweat-shirt et aux pieds elle avait des baskets blanches. Umi aussi avait changé, elle était un tout petit peu plus féminine qu'il y a un an. Elle portait un short en jean et une chemise blanche. Ses cheveux était blond et court jusqu'à ses oreilles mais elle les avait relevés sur sa tête en une forme de chignon, seule une petite mèche de cheveux colorée en rouge dépassée. Toutes les deux discutaient du départ du garçon de 17 ans.

« Je veux pas qui parte…

- Moi non plus… »

La fillette en survêtement avait mentit. En vérité, elle avait hâte qu'il parte. Elle voulait le faire dégager le plus vite possible de cette île. C'est même elle qui avait fait ses valises pour soit disant l'aider. Elle fit un sourire en coin voyant que son amie gobait toutes ses paroles. Un bruit survint derrière elles, c'était Luffy qui venait pour parler.

« C'était le souhait de Sabo que chacun de nous parte à ses 17 ans ! »

Umi versa une larme.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être sentimentale ! » _pensa l'autre adolescente

« Je ne suis pas encore partis, vous savez ! »

Ace les avait entendu parler et les avait rejoints.

« On pourrait encore attendre avant de s'en aller ?!

- Non… »

La jeune fille qui avait parlée soupira.

« Au fait, merci pour mon sac Krapette !

- De rien, ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! »

Un autre sourire apparu sur son visage. Umi soupira à nouveau.

« Ce sera la dernière fois qu'on sera ici comma ça…

- Non ! Quand je serais devenu le Roi des Pirates, je reviendrais ici et vous aussi ! On se reverra c'est sûr ! »

Luffy gardait son sourire éternel sur son visage et fit rigoler tout le monde. Il était incorrigible mais tellement attachant. Le soleil se leva devant les enfants devenus adolescents.

« C'est l'heure… »

Tous se levèrent et rentrèrent dans la maison de Dadan pour manger un dernier petit déjeuner tous ensemble. Ensuite ils aidèrent Ace à mettre à l'eau son bateau minuscule. Ce dernier monta dedans alors que les autres remontèrent sur le port. Tous ses amis étaient présents avec certains villageois et des bandits.

« Sois prudent Ace !

- Ouais, c'est promis ! »

Umi ne put se retenir plus longtemps et chouina comme une gamine de 7 ans.

« C'est moi qui part le premier !

- T'inquiète, on te rejoindra vite ! »

Krapette eue le besoin d'ajouter :

« Fait gaffe à ne pas tomber dans l'eau, tête brûlée ! »

Il commença à pagayer. Il était habillé avec les vêtements que ses amis lui avaient offerts pour ses 16 ans. Tout le monde se mit à pleurer sauf Luffy et Krapette qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Déjà à une vingtaine de mètres, il posa ses deux mains aux bords de ses lèvres et cria :

« VOUS VEREZ TOUS, JE VAIS BIENTOT DEVENIR CELEBRE ! »

Il s'éloigna de plus en plus.

« Ca y est, il est partit…

- Je me demande comment va réagir papi quant on va lui dire…

- On devrait rentrer à la maison ! »

Les trois adolescents restant rentrèrent à la maison. Umi s'assit à côté de Curly.

« Au fait, Ace a laissé un message pour toi Dadan » dit-elle soudain.

« Même partit, il continue à m'emmerder !

- Il m'a dit de te dire… Hum… Ah oui ! Merci de bien t'être occupé de moi ! »

La vieille femme rousse sortit de son soutien-gorge un mouchoir et se mit à pleurer.

Quelques mois plus tard alors que Luffy dormait dans la cabane, Krapette arriva en courant lui apporter le journal.

« Luuuuuuffyyyyy ! Lis ça ! »

Elle monta dans leur cachette secrète et posa le papier à côté de lui.

« Réveille tooooi ! »

Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement et regarda la jeune fille qui était venue le déranger.

« Quoooi ?

- Regarde, le journal donne des nouvelles d'Ace !

- C'est vrai ?

- Bah regarde idiot ! »

C'est ce qu'il fit.

« Ace est devenu célèbre ! Son navire et son équipage sont en photo. Waouh, c'est vraiment trop génial ! »

**6 mois plus tard**

Krapette était descendu boire du lait au bar de Makino. Cette dernière voyait qu'elle n'allait pas très bien.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es triste parce qu'Ace est partit ? »

La jeune fille de 15 ans tira la langue à l'idée d'être triste pour cet imbécile d'Ace, non c'était bien pire.

« Je… je veux partir !

- Partir où ?

- Je veux partir à la conquête des mers !

- Et… quand ?

- Maintenant… »

La jeune femme aux cheveux verts foncés ne semblait pas comprendre la décision si soudaine de l'adolescente.

« Mais pourquoi maintenant ?

- Je n'aime pas les adieux dans les larmes… Je préfère rester seule… Tu trouves que c'est cruel ? »

Makino regarda les yeux marrons, elle voyait qu'elle n'hésiterai pas à partir, même si quelqu'un l'en empêchait. Personne ne se mettrai en travers de sa route de toute façon !

« Non… »

Krapette se leva et remonta dans la montagne croisant Umi qui se battait avec Luffy.

« Umi, faut que je te parle… »

Toujours souriante, la jeune fille suivit son amie laissant le garçon tout seul.

« Ace te manques, c'est ça ?

- MAIS POURQUOI VOUS DITES TOUS CA ?! »

Elle donna une tape à Umi comme le faisait Ace à Luffy.

« Tu me frappes comme lui le faisait ! C'est trop mignon !

- TAIS-TOI !

- Bon, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- J'ai décidée de…

- De ?

- De partir…

- Comme tout le monde ! On l'avait promit à Sabo…

- Je voudrais… pa… partir maintenant…

- QUOI ?! »

Umi marqua une pose et avec une hésitation marquante ajouta :

« Emmène-moi avec toi ! »

La jeune fille qui voulait s'en aller fit « non » de la tête. L'autre adolescente semblait très triste et surtout déçue. Elle ne demanda pas d'explications et partit en courant. Krapette ne vit pas son amie au moment du repas, ni au moment d'aller se coucher. La nuit était tombée sur l'île de Dawn et Umi n'avait toujours pas adressé la parole à la jeune fille. Cette dernière n'arrivant pas à dormir, sortit prendre l'air. Luffy était étonné de ne pas avoir vu la jeune fille en short manger, dormir ou se battre avec Krapette. Il se leva donc et suivit la jeune fille.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à toutes les deux ? C'est parce qu'Ace vous manque ?

- NON ! »

Le jeune garçon s'assit en tailleur par terre et dévisagea son amie. Elle s'assit face à lui et elle lui sourit.

« Je pars plus tôt que prévue…

- Comme Sabo…

- C'est que t'es intelligent malabar ! »

Luffy qui avait l'habitude qu'elle l'appelle comme ça rigola.

« Umi l'a mal prit…

- Tu vas l'abandonner, tu es sa sœur !

- Je sais… A d'ailleurs, en tant que sœur, c'est mon devoir de l'embêter ! Alors avant de partir, je voudrais te dire qu'elle t'apprécie énormément, à toi de méditer là-dessus »

Le jeune garçon se surprit à rougir. C'était la première qu'on lui disait une chose aussi gentille.

« Elle va te pardonner ! »

Le lendemain matin, Luffy et Umi étaient descendus boire un verre au _Party's Bar_. Conforme à son habitude, le garçon à la cicatrice prenait sans payer et demander des crédits à Makino qu'elle acceptait toujours, mais ce jour-là, les dettes du jeune garçon furent rembourser.

« Tien, accepte le s'il te plaît !

- Non…

- C'est pour rembourser tous nos crédits ! »

A contre cœur, la jeune femme aux cheveux verts foncés accepta l'argent que lui tendait la jeune fille. Krapette vint s'asseoir près d'elle pendant que le garçon à la cicatrice mangeait toutes les réserves de nourriture à la table d'à côté.

« Salut… »

La jeune fille n'eue pas de réponse. Umi se leva et sortit de l'établissement. Excédée, l'autre adolescente la suivit et la rattrapa par le bras.

« Y'en a marre de ton attitude de gamine, grandis un peu ! On a plus 7 ans ! »

La jeune fille en short n'écoutait pas.

« J'ai fait mon choix, il faut que tu l'acceptes !

- Ah, oui ! Tu parles d'un choix !

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je parte à 15 ans au lieu de 17 ?

- J'aurai voulu profiter de… « nous » encore deux ans avant que chacune ne parte de son côté. »

Garp voulait rendre visite aux adolescents et arriva dans la ruelle où se disputaient les filles.

« Arrête de chouiner comme un bébé, Satan !

- NE M'APPELLE PLUS COMME CA ! ET CE N'EST PAS MOI QUI VEUX PARTIR COMME UNE IDIOTE SUR LES MERS SANS BATEAU ET SANS EQUIPAGE ALORS QUE J'AI QUE 15 ANS ! »

Le vieil homme avait entendu Umi criait que Krapette voulait partir alors qu'elle n'avait que 15 ans, mais partir où d'ailleurs ? Il attrapa les deux filles par le col de leur haut.

« Tu veux aller où ? »

Ils rentrèrent tous les trois dans le bar. Il regarda autour de lui.

« Luffy, arrête de t'empiffrer ! Où est Ace ?

- Quoi ?! Ça fait un an qu'il est parti et personne ne lui a dit ! »

Garp demanda qu'on lui explique.

« Bah Ace est parti pour devenir un pirate !

- Et toi tu veux être irresponsable comme lui ?!

- Devenir un pirate ce n'est pas être irresponsable ! » hurla Umi.

« Entraînement demain à la première heure et pas de discussion ! »

Il reposa Krapette au sol et elle se dépêcha de le frapper. Le combat ne dura pas longtemps. La jeune fille était déjà au sol avec une dizaine de bosses. Umi la releva et la soigna. L'adolescente en jogging avait décidée de partir maintenant, tout de suite. Dès que le vieil homme eu le dos tourné, elle sortit discrètement suivit des deux autres. La jeune fille de 15 ans attrapa l'autre et lui fit un câlin. A ce moment, elle n'avait pas pensé. Elle avait eue juste besoin de montrer son amitié à Umi. Elle sauta sur le radeau qu'elle venait de construire et partit déterminée à devenir une grande femme pirate.


	8. Des départs en folie (suite) !

Après le départ de Krapette, Umi se sentait seule. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours Luffy mais c'était un garçon, le garçon qu'elle aimait par-dessus le marché. Elle ne pouvait pas lui confier ses secrets, ni lui demander son avis sur ce qu'elle portait et elle ne pouvait pas lui parler de ses sentiments envers lui. Un jour, elle avait bien voulu essayer mais elle s'était dégonflée au moment de croisé le regard du jeune garçon. Alors elle lui adressait que très peu la parole pour éviter de rougir. Parfois, ils dormaient ensemble mais elle ne fermait pas les yeux de la nuit. Fréquemment, elle quittait la maison de Curly pour aller chez son père de peur de devenir folle en voyant le garçon à la cicatrice lui sourire.

Mais ce jour-là, en rentrant chez elle, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle vivrait des choses horribles.

« Papa ?! Je suis rentrée avec les courses que tu m'as demandées ! »

Elle entra dans le salon et regarda dans chaque recoin de la pièce.

« Papa ! »

Elle fouilla les autres pièces du bas. Il n'était nulle part.

« Peut-être qu'il fait une sieste dans sa chambre » pensa-t-elle à haute voix.

Elle monta à l'étage et chercha son père partout : sur et sous les lits, dans les placards, dans la baignoire et sous le bureau. Il était introuvable.

« Mais il est où bon sang ?! »

Elle posa les sacs qu'elle avait dans les mains dans la cuisine et sortit voir s'il ne se trouvait pas dans le jardin. Elle vit sa tête dépassée du fauteuil d'extérieur.

« Ça fait une heure que je t'appelle papa ! »

Elle marcha vers lui. D'abord elle crût qu'il dormait.

« Papa ? »

Elle marqua une pause et s'arrêta. Elle reprit sa marche plus rapidement. Elle secoua son père par les épaules.

« Papa, papa ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Umi commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle s'accroupie devant lui et le secoua plus fort.

« Papa ! PAPA ! »

Elle passa ses mains sous son gilet et sentit quelques choses de froid et humide. Elle imprégna son doigt avec et le ramena devant ses yeux. C'était un liquide rougeâtre qui puait beaucoup.

« C'est… c'est du sang ! »

Sans rien demander à personne, elle enleva le gilet de son père et contempla avec horreur l'homme devant elle. Il était mort d'une balle dans le cœur qui avait fait couler du sang jusqu'à son pantalon. Une larme dévala les joues de la jeune fille. Elle tomba à genoux par terre.

« PAPA ! PAPA ! Papa… »

Sa gorge se serra et elle ne pût plus respirer. Un bruit survint derrière elle mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Quelque chose de lourd s'abattit sur son crâne. Elle tomba dans les pommes après avoir entendue une voix grave lui dire :

« Crie, implore, pleurs mais tu mourras quand même ! »

Luffy s'inquiétait du comportement de Umi envers lui. L'avait-il blessé ? Il ne supportait pas l'idée que ce soit de sa faute qu'elle souffre au point d'éviter tout le monde. Il voulut en avoir le cœur net et descendit la vallée à toute vitesse. Il se rendit sur la petite île avec un radeau installé à cet effet.

La jeune fille de 15 ans et demi ouvrit les yeux. Elle était attachée à un poteau et ne pouvait plus bouger. Des hommes s'approchèrent d'elle, leurs têtes étaient justes à côté de la sienne à tel point qu'elle sentait leurs halènes immondes. Sa main droite glissa hors des cordes, elle la dirigea vers l'objet en acier qui lui servait à se battre, espérant quand y pensant très fortement, il viendrait tout seul.

« Dès que tu nous auras dit où ton père cachait son trésor, on te relâchera. »

Elle tourna la tête vers eux.

« Vous devriez manger des pastilles de menthe ! »

Ils la giflèrent, elle saigna sans gravité de la bouche.

« Allez dis-le nous !

- Plutôt crever ! »

Elle leur cracha au visage. Elle reçut un coup de pied dans les côtes et elle cracha du sang. La faux bougea légèrement puis plus rapidement, elle commença à se déplacer vers elle.

« Tu vas finir comme ton papa si tu ne veux pas coopérer !

- Deux balles dans le ventre !

- Il implorait qu'on ne te fasse pas de mal, c'était… ridicule ! »

A présent, elle ne regardait même plus les hommes qui s'adressaient à elle. L'arme tranchante se rapprochait de plus en plus de sa main. Umi continuait de saigner. Un homme avec une énorme barbe rousse assortit avec sa moustache mit son pied dessus. Il l'attrapa par le manche et plaça la lame sur la carotide de la jeune fille blonde.

« C'est à toi ? »

Sous la pression, elle acquiesça. Derrière le grand homme qui la menaçait, son équipage volait tout dans sa maison.

« Pourquoi vous faîtes ça ?! Mon père n'a pas de trésor !

- Ttttt. La vraie question que tu te poses et si j'ai tué ton père. »

Il ramena l'objet tranchant et toucha le bout de la lame.

« Oui, je l'ai tué. Il m'a supplié de ne pas te faire de mal et il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas de trésor. »

Umi pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

« Tu as mangé un fruit du démon ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et regarda avec mépris le gros homme devant elle. Le silence est la meilleure des armes !

« De toute façon, je m'en fiches. Je te donnerai comme nourriture aux monstres marins. »

Il cassa l'arme en deux et jeta les morceaux dans l'eau. Un bruit s'ajouta au vacarme des voleurs.

« Umi ?! UUUUMIIII ? »

C'était la voix de Luffy.

« C'EST QUI LUI ?! Tuez-le ! »

Les hommes lâchèrent les objets qu'ils avaient dans les mains et se jetèrent sur le garçon à la cicatrice.

« Mais c'est quoi… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà des balles arrivaient sur son corps. Il ne pût les éviter.

« LUFFY ! » hurla son amie

Le capitaine rigola d'un rire monstrueux. Umi pleura de plus bel. Luffy était-il lui aussi mort ? Des hommes s'approchèrent du corps allongé par terre.

« Il est mort, c'est bon !

- Je ne dirais pas ça à ta place ! »

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs se releva et jeta un regard sombre aux gens qui l'entouraient.

« Je vais vous faire votre fête à tous ! Gum Gum… Rafale »

Il sauta dans les airs et ses bras s'allongèrent loin derrière lui et avec une vitesse extraordinaire frappa chacun de ses ennemis. Certains qui étaient restés debout lui donnèrent des coups d'épées.

« Je suis mal barré… »

L'homme regarda ses hommes se faire décimer un par un. Il attrapa la jeune fille et courut vers sur son bateau. Luffy avait tué toutes les personnes qui s'opposaient à lui mais le bateau où se trouvait Umi était déjà loin.

« Gum Gum… Bullet ! »

Ses mains agrippèrent le mât du navire et il se projeta en avant. Il tomba sur le bateau de tout son poids le faisant tanguer. L'homme qui avait enlevé son amie s'adressa à cette dernière :

« Mais c'est qu'il a l'air de tenir à toi le morveux ! »

Il desserra les liens de Umi qui s'empressa de le frapper. Il empoigna son bras et lui tordit la faisant crier de douleur. Luffy regarda dans sa direction. D'autres hommes se jetèrent sur lui. L'homme à la barbe rousse tira les cheveux de Umi et la laissa tomber dans l'eau.

« UUMII ! » hurla le garçon à la cicatrice.

Les yeux encore ouverts, elle regarda le ciel se disant qu'elle ne le reverrai plus jamais. Un crâne de squelette blanc entouré de noir et présentait avec une barbe rousse formaient le drapeau de l'équipage. S'étaient des pirates, des pirates qui avaient tués son père et qui essayaient de la tuer elle et son ami. Elle ferma les yeux.

Une fois tous ses ennemis tués, il lança son bras dans l'eau vers la silhouette qui sombrait au fond de la mer.

Umi ouvrit les yeux et recracha l'eau qui était dans ses poumons. L'air frais du soir, la lune dans son ensemble à côté de millions d'étoiles brillantes, l'eau salée qui lui léchait les pieds, le bruit des vagues qui s'entrechoquaient et une main dans la sienne, c'est ce qu'elle sentit en premier. Elle se retourna vers la personne à qui appartenait le membre. C'était Luffy, il dormait. Sûrement fatigué par le sauvetage qu'il venait d'effectuer. Elle se lova dans le creux de son épaule et s'endormit à son tour. A cet instant, elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle ne pensait plus à tous ses problèmes.

Son sommeil était agité par des horribles cauchemars. Elle se réveilla avec un mal de crâne terrible. Elle se remémora la journée d'hier : ces pirates, le garçon à la cicatrice, l'eau et… son père. Ces pirates l'avaient tués, sans scrupules et n'avaient pas hésité à faire pareil avec elle. Elle avait honte et peur de devenir pareil en grandissant si elle faisait le choix de devenir un pirate. Deviendrait-elle sauvage, inhumaine, monstrueuse, sans aucune pitié ? A ce moment-là, elle se posait des millions de questions. Une main s'installa sur sa tête, elle était parvenue à une conclusion. Elle se retourna et regarda Luffy.

« Es-tu obligé de devenir un pirate ?

- C'est ce que je veux depuis petit et je l'ai promis aux autres… Je l'ai promis à Sabo…

- Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes un monstre comme eux ! Renonce à ce rêve idiot !

- Pas tous les pirates sont comme ça et…

- TAIS-TOI ! Tais-toi s'il-te-plaît…

- Shanks…

- Des pirates ont tués mon père et ont essayés de me tuer aussi, tu crois que je dois me soucier de Shanks maintenant ?!

- Tu ne veux plus devenir pirate ?

- Non… »

Elle recula de façon à sortir de l'emprise du jeune garçon qui essayait de la convaincre d'arrêter de parler et de réfléchir un peu plus.

« Garp avait raison… C'est mieux de devenir un grand soldat de la marine que de devenir des monstres qui tuent et volent de pauvres gens innocents ! »

Il s'approcha d'elle à nouveau.

« Tu veux dire que ?

- Il revient dans un mois, je partirai avec lui.

- Mais…

- C'est mieux que de courir derrière un rêve stupide et irréalisable comme devenir le Roi des Pirates ! Luffy grandit ! Tu n'y arriveras jamais… »

Il recula de quelques pas et dévisagea la jeune fille.

« Tu… tu as changé…

- Mon père est mort… »

Elle partit en courant après avoir prononcé cette phrase. Le jeune garçon s'en voulu de ce qu'il avait dit.

Un mois passa sans que Luffy ne voie son amie, pourtant il l'avait cherché partout, dans la cabane, dans sa maison, chez Curly, chez Makino. Monkey D. Garp avait été prévenu que Umi avait envie de rentrer dans la marine. Il était très heureux qu'enfin un des enfants accepte de devenir un soldat. Les affaires de la jeune fille n'étaient plus ranger dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs. Luffy décida d'aller voir Umi avant son départ. Il essaya de se frayer un passage à travers la foule de villageois qui applaudissait son grand-père. Il arriva devant lui et celui-ci se décala laissant apparaître la jeune fille blonde montant sur le navire de guerre. Après tous ce qu'elle avait dit et fait à son ami, il était quand même venu lui dire au revoir. Elle le prit dans les bras et chuchota dans son oreille :

« Je ne t'arrêterai jamais ! »

Elle recula sa tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Luffy, leurs respirations se mêlaient. Umi ne résista pas à l'envie de l'embrasser et posa ses lèvres sur celles du garçon de 15 ans et 7 mois. Les yeux de ce dernier était grands ouverts ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Elle se décolla de lui et monta sur le bateau.

« Uuu… Umi ! Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je t'aime depuis toujours ! »

Luffy resta choqué de cette déclaration. Le navire s'éloigna loin du port alors que le jeune garçon à la cicatrice ne bougeait plus.

**Un an et cinq mois plus tard**

« Hé ho, je m'en vais ! Vous venez pas me dire au revoir ? »

Luffy était dehors et regardait les gens qui l'avaient élevé par la porte. Ils étaient tous assis face à lui sauf Dadan qui lui tourné le dos.

« Si on vient, tous les villageois vont partir en courant.

- Ah, bon. D'accord ! »

Il allait partir quand soudain, il retourna à la porte d'entrée.

« Je déteste toujours autant les bandits…

- Alors dégage ! »

Tous les bandits semblaient mal à l'aise par rapport à ce que Curly venait de dire. Le jeune garçon de 17 ans leva le poing vers le ciel et ajouta :

« Mais vous, je vous aime ! »

La vieille femme rousse sortit de son soutien-gorge un mouchoir et se mit à pleurer et à crier. Luffy descendit dans la vallée, son sac sur le dos. Il marcha à travers tout le village et monta dans la minuscule barque. Un villageois pêcheur s'avança et dit :

« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir de mon bateau ? A la première vague, ta barque se retournera !

- Ne vous en faites pas, ça fera parfaitement l'affaire pour commencer ! Croyez-moi ! »

Dadan et les autres étaient cachés derrière un mur où seules leurs têtes dépassaient. Le garçon à la cicatrice regarda en l'air et cria :

« Sabo ! Regarde-moi, c'est à mon tour de prendre la mer. Je suis peut-être le dernier à partir, mais je ne serais pas le plus mauvais ! »

Il commença à pagayer.

« Quelle belle journée pour mettre les voiles. »

Soudain, quelque chose sortit de l'eau. C'était le monstre marin qui, 7 ans auparavant, avait mangé le bras de Shanks qui avait voulu sauver Luffy.

« C'est le moment de tester mon attaque pour laquelle je me prépare depuis longtemps. Gum Gum… Bullet »

Le bras de Luffy s'abattit sur la joue de la bête qui retomba aussitôt dans l'eau, mort.

« Ça t'apprendra, saleté de poiscaille ! »

Les villageois regardèrent le monstre mort.

« Il l'a eu en le frappant qu'une seule fois…

- Il est trop fort !

- Waouh ! »

Le jeune garçon regarda à nouveau vers le ciel.

« Le Roi des Pirates, ce sera moiiiii ! »


End file.
